willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Partners 'n Crime
Partners 'n Crime is the 21st episode of the eighth season and 191st overall. A heavily pregnant Grace starts to feel more alone as Will and Vince's relationship becomes more serious. Jack becomes too busy on his new show to help out in Karen's marriage problems. Synopsis Jewpetto and Feynoccio Grace has started attending childbirth class with Will, who had recently gotten back together with Vince. While in one of the classes they run into the heavily pregnant Sheila, the nurse from the sperm clinic they went to years ago, who is having the baby on her own. When Will had to leave with Vince and Grace had to finish the class alone, she becomes worried that Will might do the same when the baby comes and she will be left one her own just like Sheila. During the next class, Grace decides to go without Will. However, he still comes by and Grace confides her fears about raising the baby alone. Will reassures her that they will be together "from diapers to college". Darren and Franley Things have been difficult in Karen and Stanley's marriage after they got back together. She tries but fails to find comfort in Jack, who is busy shooting the pilot episode of his new TV series The Badge. Due to the pressure of getting into character effectively, Jack repeatedly dismisses his friend's needs. When Jack finally realizes how cold he has been to Karen, he rushes to her mansion and finds that she and Stan have decided to separate. Jack asks for Karen's forgiveness by giving a monologue to "Darren", telling her she is a strong woman and will come out of it okay. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Bobby Cannavale (Vince D'Angelo) * Laura Kightlinger (Nurse Sheila) * Paris Barclay (Director) * Christina Moore (Kitty) * Carol Leifer (Nancy) * Dan Wells (Mike) * Ayda Field (Barbara) * Hugh Davidson (Dan) Notes * Will and Vince are dating again. They reunited after Will's father's funeral in the previous episode. * Nurse Sheila's first appearance since the episode Speechless in season 6. This is also her last appearance in the original series. * Ayda Field (as Barbara) and Hugh Davidson (as Dan) were credited during the closing credits, but they did not appear to have any scenes in the episode. * Only writing credit of Josh Silberman & Zack Slovinsky for the show. Cultural references * Grace regrets watching the 1979 film Alien after seeing the scene where the infant alien burst out of the chest of one of the main characters, killing him. * Karen refers to Grace and Will as "Jewpetto and Feynoccio", after Gepetto and Pinocchio of the children's novel and later film Pinocchio. * Karen notes that the list of writers for The Badge is like Schindler's list, implying the list is mostly of Jewish names. This is a reference to the 1993 film of the same name. Interestingly, the episode was written by Josh Silberman and Zack Slovinsky; both their last names are Jewish. * This episode alludes to Karen's immortality again when she starts to recall her roommate. She begins to mention famous theater practitioners and acting coaches Konstantin Stanislavski (who was born in 1863) and Uta Hagen (born in 1919), before questionably mentioning that her roommate was Claire Danes, who was 26 at the time. ** Karen also makes a reference to her acting background when she mentions "sense memory", a prominent element in Stanislavski's system of acting. * Jack exclaims "Cagney & Lacey underwear, I'm late!", a reference to the 80s police drama series Cagney & Lacey. * Well, I wanted to watch the scene, but just as it was starting, a red light went on. And... well... old habits die hard. * Will and Grace find a doll which looks like actress and fashion model Mena Suvari known for her doll-like appearance. * Grace mentions having a dream with Taiwanese director Ang Lee who gained recognition for remarkable cinematography in his works. She describes her dream as "a little slow-paced, but visually stunning". * When Grace is accusing Will of trying to dominate her pregnancy, she tells her "you're not the President. Get out of my uterus." This is a reference to the pro-choice movement and the recent Unborn Victims of Violence Act of 2004 in the US signed into law by President Bush. Media Gettyimages-138356466-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356473-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356461-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356459-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356262-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355920-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356471-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356470-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356468-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355873-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355874-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355917-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355918-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355919-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138355922-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356258-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356260-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356458-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138356486-612x612.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 8